All I Want For Christmas
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: [OneShot] Yukimura finds out what Sanada really wanted for Christmas. Him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't Prince of Tennis or the characters.

**Title: **All I Want For Christmas

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Sanada x Yukimura

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Summary: **Yukimura finds out what Sanada really wanted for Christmas. Him.

Enjoy reading. Don't mind if you review. Constructive criticism welcome and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

–duckii.

-

-

"Why are we here again?" Marui promptly blew a bubble and popped it to accentuate his boredom.

"Maa maa, Marui-kun. This is just for my own personal reasons. I wanted to find out some—"

"That's Yanagi's job." The blind boy frowned towards Niou.

"As I was saying," Yukimura's eyes flashed darkly. All of the members sat up straight, including Marui. "I wanted to find out what you all wanted for Christmas."

A sigh of relief went around the room. Except for one snort, courtesy of Masaharu Niou.

"What is it this time?"

"Buchou, why are you bothering about Christmas? I mean, Christmas in Japan is just for couples." The boy turned to his doubles partner and they started acting out a scene. "Oh my darling," Niou's falsetto voice even brought a grin to Sanada's face, though in his case it was more of a quirk of the lips.

"Yes?" Yagyuu answered huskily, his voice lower than it really was.

"Merry Christmas!" And the two puckered up their lips and pretended to kiss, sound effects included.

Yanagi started writing something in his notebook.

"Now that Niou and Yagyuu have expressed their _opinions_ about Christmas," a light chuckle went around the room. "May we start?"

Jackal was the only one who nodded in confirmation. Marui had popped another piece of gum into his mouth, Kirihara was trying to peer into Yanagi's book while the latter was putting it out of his reach, Niou and Yagyuu were still acting out their little scene, this time up to a proposal, and Sanada, as usual, was a brick. A brick with two eyes, a nose and a mouth.

"When I ask you what you want, I just want an honest answer straight away." Again, Jackal was the only one who nodded in confirmation.

"Everyone." Sanada's sharp voice brought everyone to attention. "Listen to Yukimura…" he paused for a while then added, "-buchou."

"Now then," the soft-spoken, smiling boy gave Sanada a grateful look. "Let's start with Jackal and then go around the circle. Jackal, what would you like for Christmas?"

"A new shaver."

"Marui?"

"Sweets. Lots of them!" Marui grinned, this time accentuating his happiness with a pop of a bubble.

"Yanagi?"

"…"

"Yanagi?"

"A—babysitter—" Yukimura chuckled. Poor boy was currently the victim of Kirihara.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I won't be able to guarantee it. And by the looks of it, Kirihara seems to quite like your company."

"Kirihara?"

The junior stopped his assault on Yanagi for the slightest moment. "Seigaku's Fuji."

"Excuse me?"

Sanada could be heard choking in the background.

"A match with Seigaku's Fuji."

"Ah. I see." Yukimura turned to his choking vice-captain and whispered, "you never told me that anything happened between Kirihara and this Fuji."

"-_gasp_- noth –_cough_- ing –_hack-_ did." Jackal kindly handed Sanada a bottle of water, which the normally stoic boy hastily grabbed and took a good, long swig.

"Nothing happened at all." Niou's _wonderful_ falsetto voice came into effect. And his partner, Yagyuu had taken on the role of coughing and gasping, earning both of them a stony glare.

The captain sighed. "Niou, what would you like for Christmas?"

"…"

"Niou?" Yukimura looked at the two Niou's in front of him.

"I would like—" Both Niou's simultaneously stopped.

"Hey, I'm meant to be answering this question!"

"No, I am!"

"I'm Niou."

"No you're not. You're Yagyuu."

"No. I'm Niou."

"I'm Niou."

"Maa maa, all I wanted to know was what everyone wanted for Christmas." The blue-haired boy hung his head.

"Niou. Yagyuu. One of you answer the buchou's question, immediately."

"I, Niou, would like a—"

"Never mind. I already know what to get you two."

"Okay." Both boys answered in unison.

"And you, Sanada?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure you want something."

"No. I have no material needs." Yukimura held his gaze with his best friend and vice-captain.

"Fine. Meeting's over. You may go now." He watched half-heartedly as his teammates filed out of the room. All except for Sanada. "You can go now, you know."

"Why are you bothering?" Yukimura knew very well that he was referring to his enthusiasm to give the regulars gifts.

"Because," he softly said, "I wasn't there for them when they needed me most. I failed them, Genichirou."

"No you didn't. It was my fault I couldn't win against Seigaku's Echizen."

"Genichirou. What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want…" he paused. "Shouldn't you know by now?" He shuddered at the proximity of their faces. Heavily breathing, he continued. "I want you."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." The smiling boy moved his face just an inch forward, kissing Sanada squarely. "After all, Christmas _is_ a special time for couples…"

Owari 

-

One word to describe that. CORNY. Bah. Whatever. Merry Christmas everyone Especially to Yukimura and Sanada!

--Duckii Mustang


End file.
